The present invention relates to an automatic adjustment radio apparatus capable of automatically adjusting operation specifications.
Although adjustment is performed by rotating a volume by using a screwdriver in conventional radio apparatuses, many advanced radio apparatuses perform adjustment by means of a computer in recent years. For example, as shown in FIG. 4, a computer 2 supplies predetermined data to an automatic adjustment radio apparatus 3 in accordance with an input from a keyboard 1, and the automatic adjustment radio apparatus 3 performs a predetermined operation in accordance with the supplied data. An operation state of the automatic adjustment radio apparatus 3 is measured by a measuring unit 4 connected to a measuring unit connection terminal 21, and the measurement result is supplied to the computer 2. The computer 2 supplies data to be adjusted to the automatic adjustment radio apparatus 3 in accordance with the measured data, thereby adjusting the automatic adjustment radio apparatus 3.
FIG. 5 is a block diagram showing the automatic adjustment radio apparatus. Referring to FIG. 5, a signal from a computer is supplied to a processor 7 via a communication interface I/O terminal 5 and a communication interface 6. The processor 7 causes an EEPROM 8 to store the supplied data and supplies required data to electronic volumes 9.sub.1 to 9.sub.n and a frequency synthesizer 11 in accordance with the contents of the stored data. The, electronic volumes 9.sub.1 to 9.sub.n perform oscillation frequency adjustment, modulation factor adjustment, transmission output adjustment, and the like of an RF transmitter/receiver 12. In accordance with the data supplied from the computer 2, the frequency synthesizer 11 outputs a signal having a predetermined frequency to the RF transmitter/receiver 12. The frequency of the signal obtained from the frequency synthesizer 11 is a transmission frequency and a local oscillation frequency.
The EEPROM 8 also stores, in addition to the adjustment data for the electronic volumes 9.sub.1 to 9.sub.n, data for controlling an output signal frequency of the frequency synthesizer 11 corresponding to the transmission/reception frequency of each channel. A transmission/reception frequency of each channel input from the keyboard 1 is stored in the EEPROM 8 via the computer 2, the communication interface 6, and the processor 7. When a channel switch 13 is switched to the right in FIG. 5, a counter 14 counts up. When the channel switch 13 is switched to the left in FIG. 5, the counter 14 counts down. The processor 7 supplies the value of the counter 14 to a display unit 15 to display the value as a channel number. The processor 7 also has a function of supplying the data for controlling the output frequency of the frequency synthesizer 11 corresponding to the transmission/reception frequency of the channel stored in the EEPROM 8 to the frequency synthesizer 11. A monitor switch 16 is used to monitor the AF signals when muted by the CTCSS (continuous tone controlled squelch system) in the RF transmitter/receiver 12.
When a power source of this apparatus is switched off and then switched on again, the processor 7 supplies the adjustment data stored in the EEPROM 8 to the electronic volumes 9.sub.1 to 9.sub.n, thereby resetting the volumes.
In the conventional apparatus having the above arrangement, however, setting and adjustment of electronic volumes are performed by a computer via a communication interface. Therefore, readjustment cannot be performed where no computer is available.